Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times -74\% \times -\dfrac{5}{5} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = -100\%$ $ -\dfrac{5}{5} \times 100\% = -100\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times -74\% \times -100\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times -74\% \times -100\% = -74 \% $